


[A secret in your throat]

by sadmargarita



Category: I Brought You My Bullets You Brought Me Your Love - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bullets Era (My Chemical Romance), Character Turned Into Vampire, Frerard, Human/Vampire Relationship, I Brought You My Bullets You Brought Me Your Love (Album) - Freeform, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampires, bullets album anniversary, ghost in the snow
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmargarita/pseuds/sadmargarita
Summary: Las ansias de encontrarme con su calidez, con la tibieza de su regazo, con la humedad de su boca, son todo lo que ocupa mi mente; haciéndose espacio a pesar del dolor punzante en mi estómago hambriento, obnubilando el hecho de que hace siete días no consigo saciar mi sed, y cada oportunidad que acecho se me escapa de las manos como arena junto al mar.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way/Frank Iero
Kudos: 1





	[A secret in your throat]

**Author's Note:**

> One shot publicado por el último aniversario del album Bullets.  
> Originalmente publicado el 23 de julio de 2020

* * *

Mi cuerpo se arrastra contra las paredes una vez más, hacia la única guarida que reconoce como propia. 

Las ansias de encontrarme con su calidez, con la tibieza de su regazo, con la humedad de su boca, son todo lo que ocupa mi mente; haciéndose espacio a pesar del dolor punzante en mi estómago hambriento, obnubilando el hecho de que hace siete días no consigo saciar mi sed, y cada oportunidad que acecho se me escapa de las manos como arena junto al mar.

Por eso. Por eso me arrastro, porque las fuerzas pueden fallarle a mi maltrecho cuerpo, pero no puedo faltar a nuestro encuentro. Sé que él estará ahí, esperándome, impaciente, quizá mordiendo restos de un emparedado si tuvo suerte la última noche, sus ojos pardos abriéndose lentamente con cada rayo de claridad invadiendo su espacio, reservándome un lugar para cobijarme a su lado.

Y después deberé esconderme, como cada mañana, imposibilitado de volver a ver la luz del día, pero encantado de tener unas horas a su lado. Aspirar su aroma, deslizarme por las marcas en su piel, atrapar entre mis manos mechones de cabellos suyos, surcar su rostro con mis escuálidos dedos. Besar sus párpados, besar su aorta. Oír su voz cantar esa palabra que aún me pertenece, a la que aún pertenezco. El remoto recuerdo de una vida de la que fui parte alguna vez. La sensación de haber vivido con propósito, una línea de tiempo llena de tangibles. Algo.

Curiosamente la experiencia de poseerlo me brindaba atisbos de ese borroso propósito.

Diviso la puerta, el caoba desvistiéndose con el paso del tiempo. El cobre en su centro, esperando por mi tacto para revelar lo que mis alertados sentidos esperan. 

Y él me espera.

De espaldas sobre el diván, mirando en mi dirección. Sus humedecidos labios entre abiertos a la vez que sus dedos buscan con frenesí en el interior de sus pantalones. La flexión de sus rodillas denotando su impaciencia porque él está listo. Le susurro. Y me acerco. Ya estoy aquí. Y capturo entre mis dedos esas muñecas marcadas en tinta negra y roja. Y beso esos puntos de vida debajo de cada una de ellas. Y el terciopelo bajo nuestros cuerpos pareciera tener un efecto catalizador, porque los restos de lo que soy recobran vida para reclamar lo que es mío. Y lo hago. Reclamo lo que es mío.

Y gobierno sobre él con mi lengua, provocando sus espasmos con cada contacto. Y las raídas cortinas nos ocultan con esfuerzo contra el viento, confrontando la flamante estrella que intenta abrirse paso, tocar el suelo que pisamos, atravesar el interior de este cuerpo infectado, convertirlo en volutas de humo blanco. Pero yo tengo el control. Soy yo quien se abre paso. Su espalda arqueada y cada músculo en sus brazos, que la tensión desgarrará pronto, su piel humedecida por nuestra comunión, mis labios cubriendo cada porción de su torso, cada resquicio de su vida, cada parcela de su tierra es mía.

Y me llama. Su voz, una plegaria rebotando contra los cuatro muros de madera que nos rodean. Y susurra, su corazón vibrando a una velocidad vertiginosa. Y un rayo de luz alcanzando mi visión periférica, rozando mis extremidades, no una vez, no dos, pero tres veces, mis ojos abiertos y la pausa en mi conquista de su poder. Y el control, mi control, dónde está el control. Y sus ojos brillantes apuntando a esta hilera de armas blancas que viven conmigo, de pronto buscando su carótida. Y no puedo. Y se resiste. Me llama, pero en llamas dejo su piel cuando sigo viajando sobre su pecho, el flujo caliente que sale de mí, el flujo caliente que sale de él, mis impulsos transformando el acto religioso en vandalismo para nuestras razas.

Me detengo, sus orbes oscurecidas. Sus labios blanquecinos. Ríos de sangre cayendo por mi mandíbula. Frankie, respóndeme, Frankie. Nunca quise, pero la brisa lo ordenó. El brillo solar impactando contra mi rostro. Volutas opacas ascendiendo al cielo raso de nuestra cámara. Gotas blanquecinas contra el terciopelo. Todo cae, todo cae. Tus dedos moviéndose ligeramente, en la búsqueda de otro contacto. Caigo. El suelo de madera tibio contra mi espalda. Me pronuncias. Se ha esfumado mi valor, solo dime que me amas. Tus pies desnudos a mi lado y tus labios sobre mis quemaduras. Estás aquí. Estoy aquí. No dejes que que te atrape el sol, no dejes que te atrapen. Llenaremos nuestras noches de eternidad, alejando todo resquicio de mortalidad.

He salvado tu alma, Frankie, porque sé cómo se ven… porque podemos huir, porque no nos reflejamos contra la nieve...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Para más frerard content, sígueme en wattpad como @/MargaritaFettuccine
> 
> Comentarios y kudos son más que bienvenidos!


End file.
